


Sliver

by yeaka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Harry Potter Next Generation, Knotting, M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-17 14:42:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/868721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scorpius doesn’t make the same mistake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sliver

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaellite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaellite/gifts).



> A/N: For a request.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Harry Potter or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

Scorpius is arching halfway off the bed when it happens, head just coming out of a trance. His eyes flutter open in the dim, orange haze of the falling sun through his window, Teddy looming over him and sucking his neck. His head lolls to the side and he sees it: his father through the doorway.

His gut reaction is to stop, push Teddy off and pull the covers up, but he’s already begged for it and the knot’s already coming. And he can’t miss _that_. Teddy’s licking the side of his face and growling like a wolf, “Yeah, baby, take my cock.” He sounds crude and animal—everything the Malfoys avoid in daylight.

Scorpius is desperate for it. He grips harder onto Teddy’s back, mewling while it fills him, the big, rounded base of his boyfriend’s cock, left over from the moon’s transformation. Scorpius’ cheeks are extra red, his body extra tense, and he’s sure it must make him tighter. Teddy moans in pleasure and buries into him, crushing him down into the mattress.

And his father’s still in the doorway, frozen there and frowning. Maybe there’s regret there; Scorpius doesn’t know. If he’d let his werewolf do this to him, if he’d taken Fenrir’s knot, he’d be in his own bed releasing cries of ecstasy, rather than haunting lonely hallways and catching his son. Sometimes Scorpius feels sorry for his father, trapped in his public figure.

All Scorpius can feel right now is rapture, and he tries to smile, tries to show how happy he is. His father shouldn’t worry. Scorpius won’t make the same mistakes; he clings to Teddy’s back and he begs for it, arching up and hissing, “ _Yes, yes, yes._ ” He’s full as can be and proud of it, and Teddy showers him with love and warmth.

His father’s cheeks colour. He takes a step forward and closes the door the rest of the way, leaving them in peace.

Scorpius turns his head for another kiss, and Teddy’s there, waiting.


End file.
